The Grey Cloaks
The Grey Cloaks are a independant militia of men and women, unified for the sole purpose of restoring Verden after the Cataclysm caused by the goddess Chikara Nadir. They show amazing resilience to the effects of the curse the goddess had placed on the land and are trained in varying combat styles to confront those who serve the goddess. They are usually identified by their attire, grey hooded cloaks, which is where they get their name from. Their were founded and led by the blind seer Tiresias and Jordan of the Whirlwind Spear. They resided in Verden, specifically the old domain of Windfall Island until the the imperial forces of Koridai, led by Solomon invaded and decimated their base of operations. The remaining members of the militia are now on the run. Current Members Jordan of the Whirlwind Spear ''link to main article'' Tiresias link to main article Kalm Formerly a running messenger of Ikana, able to run quickly throughout the rocky terrain of canyon with relative ease. He was away from the canyon during it’s collapse during the Cataclysm, returning to discover his home and family destroyed. With no home to return to, he began to wander the cursed lands where he witnessed the ravaging effects of Chikara’s curse. His personality changed, becoming more introspective and quiet but quite stubborn from time to time. He was found by Tiresias the seer and Jordan of the Whirlwind Spear and asked to join their cause in restoring order to the land. Despite the loss of his home, he remains loyal to Ikana even more than the Grey Cloaks. His weapon of choice is a hand axe and chain, for short and long range attacks. He was partners with Russo in many scavenging missions, recovering a number of artifacts. After the loss of his partner, he has become more bitter. It was not until the invasion of Solomon's forces that he began to push that bitterness aside and motive the others into fighting for their new home. He managed to survive the onslaght and escape with the remaining Grey Cloaks. Lucas Formerly a member of The Lost Woods, a young trainee in their army known for his lack of luck. He wasn’t a part of the co-operative dorm offensive, avoiding conflict the best he could since early childhood due to his lack in social skills and meekness. When the Woods were set a flame, he watched in horror as his home burned to cinders. He was one of the dorm members to escape the inferno, joining a group of survivors in former Sornaiid. As the group eventually succumbed to madness, Lucas had to fend off his companions one after another. He was found shortly after he killed the last of his group by the Grey Cloaks. Lucas’ weapons are a short sword and bow, better at shooting from a distance rather than direct conversation. He joined Leo Crimson and other warriors of the Kingdom of Calatia during a dipolmatic mission to Virrat. After the sudden arrival of a Koridian envoy, he took it upon himself to create a disturbance so that the Calatian diplomats could succeed in their mission. After returning to the mission, his stance of neutrality towards the domains has shifted over to Calatia. He survived the attack on Windfall and left the island with the other remaining members. Sierra Formerly the daughter of a rich Alliance merchant, a resident of Vanadiel. Since the attack on Van'Duras, the family was uprooted and began traveling. After the Cataclysm, she was separated from her family by an attack of the cursed. She was saved by Tiresias the seer and Jordan of the Whirlwind Spear shortly after her separation, but her family had been slaughtered before the two parties were able to reunite. Ever since, she hasn’t shed a single tear for the passing of anyone close to her, despite her outbursts of emotion. Her weapons are throwing knives, trained to use them for entertainment purposes involving her father’s work. She took part in the battle of Windfall and managed to survive the ordeal and escape with the others. Gospel Former priest of the temple of Diel in Olimandias, he spent most of his life dedicated to the deity of harmony. Researching old texts, he foresaw the fall of Diel as a potential threat, but was ignored by his superiors. When the Cataclysm struck the capital, he witnessed the city fall to ruin around him, holding on to his sanity as he watched others go berserk and murder themselves. He escaped with a faction of the domain alliance and travelled the continent in hopes of helping any survivors. He retains his faith that Diel will come to save Verden and that goddess will be defeated even in the most dire of circumstances. Because of this, he serves as a voice of reason within the ranks of the Grey Cloaks. He met Tiresias the seer during his travels and joined the Grey Cloaks. He is a brilliant tactician, using magic and strategies to surpass his foes. His weapon of choice is a staff and is also skilled in medical arts. Nearly straining his body to death, he took it upon himself to protect the island at all costs during the battle of Windfall. He managed to survive and escape the island. Urick In the days of the former alliance, he was a member of the family that served as the royal executioners for the Alliance. During the final days of his preparations to take his family’s trade, he couldn’t go through with becoming a man of murder and was disowned by his father to save face with Emperor Khuffie. His familial ties broken, he sought to find a new life. However, the Cataclysm occurred and changed his plans for the future. During the time the cursed began to populate Verden, he was forced to kill to survive, as if fate had chosen his life for him. Eventually, he was rescued by Tiresias and the other Grey Cloaks. He works to atone for his family’s crimes by restoring Verden. He normally spends his time within the Chamber of Sages, looking through the old library with Zerk and Thorn for a possible means to defeat the empire. His weapon of choice is a scythe. He went to the pirate port of Almirante as a mercenary to kill the beast that was causing turbulent times for the seafatring lot. After teaming up with other mercenaries and General Shadow's Koridian soldiers, he returned to the Chamber of Sages. After the invasion of the chamber by the Imperial Templars and the death of Thorn, his has been terribly distraught. He did regain his will to live after talking with Belze, who helped the warrior to open his eyes to the reality that life was best spent living rather than grieving. He took part in the battle of Windfall and escaped with the others. Deceased Members Russo Formerly a common thief who hailed from Glenen, stealing small trinkets and prizes to pay for his daily bread. During the Cataclysm, his short stature and quickness aided in his survival during the spread of the “madness” Chikara cast on the land. He remained in the ruined city of Glenen for months until he was rescued by the other Grey Cloaks during one of their explorations of the cursed land. His weapon of choice was a short sword, which was a weapon that was best used with his quickness. His speed was second only to Kalm. During an exploration of the former capital of Olimandias, he was teamed up with Kalm to retrieve an ancient tome from the basement of the temple of Diel. After being ambushed by the Imperial Templars of Koridai, he was gravely wounded and sacrificed himself in order for Kalm to escape. Leona Former denizen of Lanasach, she witnessed the trial of Solomon during the days of the Alliance. After the Cataclysm, she met up with Willis and the two of them attempted to travel to the new territories. They became good friends quickly, becoming less meek of a person and more expressive. However, they were ambushed by cursed and fended them off continuously for several days until Jordan of the Whirlwind Spear and other Grey Cloaks came to their aid. She joined forced with them, hoping to help restore Verden. Her weapon of choice was gunpowder bombs and matches. She was partners with Willis, the two of them focused their specialties in demolition, sabotage and assassination. She was killed by Solomon after failing to stop the Vildmark talks after being subdued by Steel. Willis Once a vagabond in the days of the alliance, an assassin for hire. His attitude is lazy, takes things slow and calmly and hates a rushed job. After the Cataclysm, he met up with Leona and the two of them attempted to travel to the new territories. They became good friends quickly. However, they were ambushed by cursed and fended them off continuously for several days until Jordan of the Whirlwind Spear and other Grey Cloaks came to their aid. He joined them only for Leona’s sake, her being his only friend. His weapon of choice is a crossbow and matches. He was partners with Leona, the two of them focus their specialties in demolition, sabotage and assassination. After being subdued by Steel, he killed himself to prevent Koridai from using him as a hostage in during the failure of the Vildmark talks. Belze Once a powerful man in the Alliance military, he served in many battles for the sake of the bringing peace to the world. His military work and his home life didn’t mix well and he eventually left his wife to continue to serve the Alliance. He was a prominent figure during the final assault on the capital, despite that most of the men under him were killed during the Cataclysm. He was able to make it out alive, cursing himself for his foolish past mistakes not choosing a spouse and family. He was saved by Jordan of the Whirlwind Spear and Tiresais and is the first one to join the Grey Cloaks (aside from the founders). His weapon was a buckler and a long sword. After Maes' escape, He and the other Grey Cloaks fought the invading templars of Koridai led by Solomon. He was killed by Solomon during the battle. Vale Formerly a mother of 3 who lived in Uradiel. Once a caring person who loved her family very much, robbed of them during the Cataclysm. She spent her time afterword feverishly looking for any sign of her children in a state of delusion. She was found by Gospel and other Grey Cloaks, who helped her realize the fact that her children were dead and regain her sanity before losing her mind to madness. She joined with their ranks and seeks revenge for her children. In time however, her thoughts of revenge were cast aside as she began to see the Grey Cloaks as her new family. Her weapon of choice was her fists, more specifically a pair of metal gauntlets. She was also trained in medical arts. She rescued Lucas from danger after the events of the Calatia Virrat mission, she resided at Windfall Island for some time looking after the recovery of Lucas. She unintentionally uncloaked Maes, who then tired to kill her to keep his indentity a secret. After Maes' escape, she and the other Grey Cloaks fought the invading templars of Koridai led by Solomon. She was killed by Solomon during the battle. Maes A wanted criminal for a number of crimes, including murder and rape. He feels no remorse for his crimes, his belief that all humans are the same as him only in a state of denial. After finally being caught by the Alliance, the Cataclysm gave him the opportunity to escape and continue his crimes. Once confused for a cursed, he met the Grey Cloaks under temperamental circumstances. He decided to join, bored of being the only non-cursed stuck in Verden. His criminal behavior causes much conflict among the Grey Cloakes, especially Gospel. He was sent to Snowpeak Ruins to execute former Grey Cloak Horace and succeeded, leaving without a trace. The origin of his mission was from Tiresias himself, hoping that killing Horace would prevent "a certain future." It was also revealed that Maes has killed others for Tiresias in the past and may have been the reason he was allowed to join the Grey Cloaks in the first place. His weapon of choice was a ball and chain. It was accidently revealed by Vale that Maes was once a member of the Labyrinth as evident of his red eyes. He tried to kill her as a means to keep his secret, knowing full well that his previous alignment would ultimately lead to the truth of the several murders he commited for Tiresias. He was apprehended by the other Grey Cloaks. Feeling as though his death was to be a part of Tiresias' plan for the future, he escaped his imprisonment and used the magic of the Lotteria pool to teleport him to a random place on the planet. Unfortunately, the random location was the Empire of Koridai. He tried to make a deal with Solomon of the Inquistion, disclosing the location of Windfall Island and the rest of the Grey Cloaks in hope of aquiring immunity. In the end, he was killed by Solomon despite his actions for Koridai. During his last moment, he realised that his perception of life was wrong and that he should have been like the others. Thorn A young girl who was orphaned from birth, there is not much known about her past. She was saved by Urick after the Catacylsm. She resided in the Chamber of Sages with Urick and Zerk, helping them look for any means to kill the goddess using anything the ancient sages left behind while being watched by Urick. However, her life was ended with the Imperial Templars of Koridai invaded the Chamber and killed her on sight. Zerk A former Alliance soldier who fought in Olimandias during the Cataclysm. He was found shortly after Belze and Gospel, roaming around the ruins of the capital. He currently acts as a guard in the Chamber of Sages as well as Thorn's babysitter. He is a simple man, basic logic is all he needs despite his ability to comprehend large amounts of information. He carries a shield that can change it's size to complement his even larger build. He gave his life during the invasion of the Chamber of Sages to protect Gospel and Urick as thy made their escape. Horace A store clerk from the port city of Hatena, known for his habits of running away from conflict. During the Cataclysm, he lost his bride and a majority of his family on their wedding day. Afterword he managed to escape the city, only to be found by the Grey Cloaks. He served among them for a year before abandoning their cause, dissatisfied with the living conditions he had and left for Andiel. The others, including Tiresias thought he was dead. He returned to Verden as a member of the Alliance military and was captured by Calatia after a battle in their lands. He was discovered by Tiresias' foresight and Jordan of the Whirlwind Spear came to speak with him and perhaps bring him back. However, he was killed by Maes to prevent an information leak before Jordan could properly save him. It was revealed that Tiresias had sent Maes to kill him in to prevent a future where Windfall is taken by the Alliance because of Horace revealing Windfall's secrets. Category:Organisations